


Not Such a Bad Day After All

by leftennant



Series: Road Trip of Champions [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Wintershock - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, bad day, not a plot in sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: How to fix your girl's bad day, Bucky Barnes style.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For Miin. Because birthday. ;D
> 
> *********************************************************************

“So, tell me again how bad your day was.”

“Crazy bad. In fact, it was…” Darcy gasped, back arching. “It was the worst.”

She could hear Bucky laugh in response, a warm huff of breath on the inside of her leg. 

“Oh yeah? Because…?”

“Because I fell on the stairs, and cut my knee, and then…”

“This knee?” he interrupted. His thumb rubbed over the curve of her left knee.

“That’s the one.”

Bucky’s lips pressed gently against the band-aid she’d put on earlier. “How’s it now?”

“Better,” she replied. “ _Way_ better.”

“Good. What happened after that?”

“I uh, I had an incident with a report. Forgot to get a signature. It was a big deal. Lots of angry emails about it.”

“How many?”

Darcy tried to think back and remember. It was hard to do when he was pushing her thighs further apart so he could settle in between them. Her brain just didn’t want to focus. “Maybe five?”

“Maybe five, or definitely five?” His chin brushed her skin, prickly stubble sending a shiver straight through her.

She mentally counted them up in her head, tallying each by the sender. “Six. Because Steve sent two.”

“Did he? Remind me to deal with him later. Now, let’s see, six emails, huh?” He paused. After a few seconds passed without him doing anything else, Darcy pushed up on her elbows to see what was keeping him. Once he had eye-contact, Bucky smiled wickedly at her, and then pressed his lips to a spot about three inches above her knee. “One.” 

Darcy’s head dropped back on the pillow. “Shit.”

“Two.” Bucky’s lips made contact again, this time higher up.

“Did I say six emails? It was probably more like eight...or ten. Yeah, definitely ten. So many emails.”

“Three.” Another kiss, hot and wet with a slight nip of teeth at the end. “You know what they say about liars, Darce?”

“No. What?”

“I dunno, that’s why I’m asking. Where was I?”

“Four?”

“Mmmm, four.” He switched legs this time, starting down near her knee again. Darcy swallowed down a frustrated whimper. “I just remembered what they say about liars. Good things come to liars who wait.”

“I don’t think that’s exactly how it goes.”

“You sure you want to question me on that right now?” he asked. “Because I was about to move onto number five, but I could stop and go get your phone so we can google it.”

“No, no. I’m probably remembering it wrong or something. Don’t stop.”

“You sure?”

“Bucky!”

The low vibration of his answering chuckle made her squirm a little on the sheets. His next kiss, delivered just below the crease between her thigh and body made her squirm even more. 

“Five.” He paused. “Anything happen after the emails?”

“You _know_ what happened after the emails,” Darcy replied. "You were there."

Bucky shifted upwards so she could see the grin on his face. “Humor me.”

“I tried to chase down the missing signature, but the agent had left for the day.”

“...and?”

“I finally tracked them down in that Thai restaurant on 56th, got the damn thing signed, and started back for the tower, only to find it was fucking _pouring_ out. Practically a monsoon. I almost drowned trying to catch a cab, which was completely impossible anyway because everyone in the city was trying to catch one. So, I decided to risk drowning a second time and run for it. Mostly because no way was I spending every dime I had on me for one of those street vendor umbrellas that turn inside out if you so much as breathe on them wrong.”

“Smart.”

“You say that, but I wasn’t feeling smart with water squishing out of my shoes, wet jeans, and my hair plastered to my face. Anyway, there I was, all soaking wet and alone, when this incredibly thoughtful Avenger showed up out of nowhere, and held an umbrella over me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” She reached down and cupped his face in her hand, thumb tracing over his jaw. “He’s super-hot by the way. I bet his girl is crazy about him.”

“You know, Doll, if you thought he had a girl, you probably shouldn’t have started kissing him on the street.”

“In my defense, if he has a girl, he probably shouldn’t have followed me home and climbed into bed with me. Soooo, there’s that.”

Bucky gave her a look of mock surprise. “You brought some random Avenger home with you?”

“I know. Shocking, right? Let’s just say I like to live dangerously.”

One of his eyebrows crooked up. “How dangerously?” 

Darcy licked her lips. “All the dangerously.”

“That’s my girl.”

His head ducked back down, lips tracking a pathway across the skin of her stomach. She lifted her hips when his fingers curled into the waistband of her underwear, so he could draw them down her legs. Then his mouth was back, tongue licking into her, and making her gasp. 

“You know that random Avenger we were talking about?” she asked as her hips began to rock.

“I might be familiar.”

“Well, the thing about it is, we’re married. So he’s not as random as you think.”

“Is that so?” His right hand came up to rest on her ribcage, ring prominent on the third finger.

She covered it with her own, her matching ring glowing dully in the low light of the room. “Yep.”

That had been Bucky’s idea, wedding rings on their right hands. He couldn’t wear one on his left due to the plates shifting, and Darcy wasn’t going to wear hers on the left if he couldn’t. So right hands it was. She never gave it a second thought. It was just how things were, and she loved how things were.

“He’s a lucky guy,” Bucky remarked.

“The luckiest,” she agreed. “Although, right now I’m pretty sure I’ve got the title of luckiest girl all sewn up.”

“Give me two more minutes and I’ll make sure of that.”

“Just two?”

“No, now it’s one minute thirty-seven seconds.” He punctuated the declaration by swirling his tongue over her clit.

He was off by six seconds, but only because Darcy was already so keyed up that she barely made it to the one minute and thirty-one second mark. Not that she was complaining. Truthfully, Darcy was so blissed out, that she couldn’t even remember why her day had been bad in the first place. A fact Bucky discovered the moment he settled next to her on the pillows.

“How’s the bad day now?” he asked, tugging her into his arms.

She kissed his chin, and then tucked her head into the hollow of his shoulder. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Bucky. My day was awesome.”


End file.
